What Good Does It Do
by J.P. D'Osty-Fernandez
Summary: A Nightmare Scenario: If Elliot goes too far just one time too many, will Casey Novak be able to help him? (No Romance is involved.)


**What Good Does It Do…**

**-by J.P. D'Osty-Fernandez**

**-dedicated to all law enforcement officers and military personnel who have been forced to sacrifice their careers because they did the right thing, and, as ever, to Diane Neal, the wonderful young actress who brings Casey Novak to life.**

**Standard: Disclaimer: The _Law&Order _characters belong to Dick Wolf.**

"Mr. Branch will see you in a moment, Staff Sergeant Stabler. Why don't you have a seat? Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"No thanks. I'm good." responded Elliot as he sat on the chair in the anteroom to DA Arthur Branch's office. This was not the first time he had been here. He had come to see Branch a little over a year ago in the Pritchard case, when he felt that Casey had left some options unexplored. Needless to say, Casey was miffed that Elliot had gone over her head. But he and Cragen had managed to mollify her and get her to go along.

Elliot missed Casey, missed the squad, and missed being an SVU Detective. There were times he regretted having gone around the law one time too many, but only because it cost him the camaraderie that went along with his old job; Munch, with his oddball take on everything, Fin, with his street savvy and contacts with the underworld, Cragen, the caring, father-like boss who tried to warn him several times, Liv his partner, almost his best friend on the job, and Casey…Casey, the young, bossy, almost micromanaging upstart who, in the year or so Elliot had worked with her, had matured very rapidly into a resourceful, quick-thinking legal backup for the squad, Casey, who had let him cry on her shoulder three weeks after Kathy left and Elliot could not hold it all in anymore…

It was that not Elliot was without a job after the brass had forced him to leave the Department. A friend of his, a Lieutenant in the Emergency Services Unit—"ESU," the new, politically correct term for what used to be called Special Weapons And Tactics, or "SWAT"—was also a Marine Reservist Captain. Once the Lieutenant had heard through the grapevine that a brother Marine was out of a job, he got Elliot reactivated. Seeing as Elliot still had minor children over whom he shared custody, and seeing as Elliot had several valuable years of experience as a civilian police officer, the Lieutenant got Elliot detailed to the New York State Division of Military and Naval Affairs, as a Special Advisor.

As an SA, USMC Staff Sergeant Elliot Stabler helped to train National and State Guardsmen to become, in effect, deputy, rifle-carrying law enforcement officers in the event of another attack. Since the National and State Guard belong to New York and not to the Federal Government, they can act in a law enforcement capacity without violating the Posse Comitatus Act which bars the Regular Army from domestic law enforcement operations. Since Elliot was a Marine, and not an Army soldier, he was also immune from Posse Comitatus, as were his brother Marines who conducted operations along the US-Mexico border in the 1990's.

But, despite the fact that he excelled in this position, being an SA was still a tremendous letdown after SVU. Running exercises, drills and case studies, although it kept Elliot busy and in shape, did not give him the satisfaction he derived from slapping cuffs on sick perverts who molested little children, and from seeing amoral psychopaths who raped and murdered women get convicted. However, Elliot had mouths to feed and tuitions to pay. Kathy had not been nasty when it came to alimony. She had put the welfare of the children before her own needs and desires when it came to money, Elliot had to give her that. But, there were still the bills…

And, after he was forced to leave SVU, it was as if part of him died, and now, Elliot sometimes felt that he was just a shadow of his former self. Branch's phone call two days earlier had brought some of that former feeling back. It was a chance to establish some reconnection with a former world, a world now lost to him. The call had also given Elliot cause for apprehension. What if Kevin Walker, or Gordon Rickets, or Humphrey Becker, or Myra Dempsey, or Gabriel Duvall had cried loudly and long enough for Branch to entertain charges of police brutality? Elliot knew that, years ago, EADA Ben Stone had charged Detective Mike Logan with some piddling offence when he went after Sergeant Max Grievy's murderer. And, Branch being an elected official, it was hard to predict exactly what political pressures he was under at the moment.

The receptionist answered her phone after the first ring. After a hushed, "Yes sir," she stood up and said "Mr. Branch will see you now, Staff Sergeant. Just go right in."

Elliot stood up, peaked cap under his arm, and opened the door. When he stepped into the room he saw Branch standing behind his desk…and Casey Novak standing to Branch's left. She tried very hard to hide it, but she had a smile on her face.

"Mr. Branch." said Elliot politely, grasping the other man's hand.

"Staff Sergeant Stabler." Branch returned Elliot's grip.

"Casey, nice to see you again." Elliot wanted to hug her, but refrained from doing so in Branch's presence, settling for a handshake as well. He gave Casey a softer grip and for all his efforts nearly got his hand crunched. He forgot how athletically inclined Casey was.

"Good to see you too, Elliot!"

The smile on Casey's face widened, but only just a little bit. It looked like she, too, did not want to seem too familiar with Elliot in Branch's presence. Elliot did not like this. The hair on the back of his neck began to stand up.

"Why don't we all sit down?" commanded Branch, the trace of a Southern accent faintly detectable. He sat behind his desk. Casey moved around his desk. Elliot bent forward and pulled back the chair opposite and to the left of Branch for Casey.

"Thank you." responded Casey, acknowledging Elliot's gentlemanly gesture as she took her seat. Elliot then sat in the seat on Casey's left and Branch's right.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me, Staff Sergeant Stabler." began Branch "I know that defending our great country is an exhausting, full-time job, so I appreciate you squeezing us in on such short notice."

"Not a problem, Sir—Mr. Branch," replied Elliot, quickly switching from military to civilian formality "What can I do for you?"

"Well, we heard about what happened in your last case. To tell you the truth, I had half a mind to charge you with aggravated assault, and I would have if your actions had not been absolutely necessary in putting such an egregious offender behind bars for good…AND if Ms. Novak here hadn't persuaded me quite forcefully that, if I did that, my office would look like a bunch of—what's the term you had for it, Casey?"

"Pencil-pushing political animals who don't give a rat's tailpipe about the people who pay their excessive salaries."

"Exactly. Quite forceful words, in fact. I also had half a mind to put Ms. Novak here on suspension again for insubordination after that remark…"

There was a very uncomfortable pause, at least for Branch and Elliot. Casey just looked straight ahead at Branch. The smile was gone now, but there was a certain calm, a distinct certitude in her eyes.

"But, I could never bring myself to do that." began Branch, ending the silence. "Dedicated people who are actually in this because they believe in justice, and not just to get their time in, collect their pensions and then make big bucks going private, well there aren't all that many of them. Damn environmentalists would probably raise a ruckus if I contributed in any way to their extinction."

"I appreciate that, Mr. Branch."

"Well, you might appreciate this even more. You see, Ms. Novak here wasn't content with me simply deciding not to press charges against you. No, she went to your former brass themselves and argued your case quite forcefully. In fact, I think she learned a trick or two from you. She had the financials of the chiefs and deputy commissioners she spoke to on hand. Turns out there were quite a few highly questionable expenses, and couple of people had to resign, and another was moved over to property crimes.

"That created one hell of a situation for my office. We have to work with the police every day. The brass were none too pleased about Ms. Novak investigating their buddies. They called me up to tell me they would take you back if I would rein in Ms. Novak here.

"But, I have to tell you, Staff Sergeant, you would be going into a very hostile work environment. And I mean something far deadlier than thugs with automatic weapons. You would have permanent enemies with lots of brass on their shoulders and friends in political places. Ms. Novak, I can shield. They make a move on her, all their expenses become front page news. But, I could not do the same for you.

"I put that to Ms. Novak here, after I tore her a strip for peeing in the wind. So, she pointed out that SVU itself is overworked and understaffed, as is my Sex Crimes Division. She then also noted that I wouldn't have to pay a DA Investigator as much as what I pay even an ADA, but that I would have a very useful, experienced extra body to help work the cases. 'A once in a lifetime bargain' she called it—guess she picked that up in white collar. I asked her if she had any particular 'useful, experienced' candidates in mind."

"I take it my name came up?" asked Elliot, fighting with every ounce of energy to suppress the smirk that seemed ferociously determined to break upon his face.

"It did, Staff Sergeant, it did. Tell you the truth, I could very much use somebody with your experience in Sex Crimes right now. Captain Cragen is one man down, which doesn't help us much. And, as Ms. Novak pointed out to me, I don't quite have the resources to hire another ADA.

"But, I have to tell you that there will be no more playing fast and loose with obtaining confessions and cooperation. Even if I were inclined to let that slide, Liz Donnelly, who will be your direct superior, after Ms. Novak here, sure as hell isn't. So, after this, there will be NO third chances!" There was a steely determination in Branch's voice now. "Is that understood?"

"Yes SIR!" exclaimed Elliot.

"Good!" pronounced Branch as he rose. Elliot and Casey rose with him.

"You start on Monday." declared Branch, extending his hand "I've already cleared it with your CO at Military and Naval Affairs, so you don't have to worry about that end of it."

"I really appreciate this, Mr. Branch!" said Elliot as he gripped the DA's hand once again.

"Well, we need you, Elliot. And, since you're on my team now, it's Arthur. But remember! No third chances!"

"Understood, Sir—Arthur!"

"Good! Now, if you two would excuse me…"

Elliot and Casey left Branch's office, and walked into the hall. Once they were out of earshot, Elliot called out Casey's name. He would have taken her by the arm, but he knew her body was still somewhat sore from the Zegrin attack.

"Yes, Elliot?"

"Casey, can we sit down for a moment?" asked Elliot, nodding rightwards to the wooden bench with the dark finish.

"Sure!" replied Casey.

They sat, turned towards each other, Casey facing her left, Elliot facing his right.

"I don't know what to say, Casey…" hesitatingly began Elliot

"You don't have to say anything, Elliot. It's just so nice to see you again." Casey extended her left arm, her left hand grasping Elliot's right, which, this time, matched the strength of Casey's grip.

"But Casey…the risk you took by going straight at the bosses…"

"Ha-ha! Like Arthur implied, I've been hanging around some questionable types!" An unrestrained smile burst across Casey's face, bringing warmth to Elliot's heart, and a wide smile to his face as well.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Counselor…and the rest of the team too."

"Well, that's the beauty of it, Elliot! You'll be working with them too. Only now, since you work for me, there's nothing the brass can do to you. In fact, if one so much as gives you a nasty look in the hallway…well, we'll find a way to make that one regret even that!"

"We…don't necessarily need to go that far, Casey!" responded Elliot, somewhat humourously, but also somewhat warily at the same time. "In fact, I think you put yourself at risk enough already."

"Anytime, Elliot, anytime!"

"I appreciate that, Casey…" commented Elliot. "By, the way, how have YOU been?"

Casey was taken aback by Elliot's sudden change in direction, especially with his emphasis on the "YOU."

"I…can't complain, really." she finally replied "Busy as usual…"

"Yeah, but not busy enough to use it to cover up…"

"I see you've been talking to Liv." declared Casey. This was a simple observation. There was no sense of anger, no hint of feeling betrayed in Casey's voice.

"Not since I had to leave, no…" responded Elliot. "But, before, yeah, yeah I did talk to Liv about you."

"So, you know that I'm working on…my attack…with Liz Olivet."

"Liv told me that before I was canned, yes. But I didn't know that you were following through on it. Knowing you, I figured that you would. But knowing you, I knew there was also a chance you would throw yourself into the first case that came around, and forget to take care of yourself again. I am very happy to see that you're still working with Liz."

"Well, I appreciate your concern, Elliot. In fact, I feel bad I didn't do more to help you after the brass forced you out. I mean…I could have called at least once…it's just…"

"Did MORE? Casey, you nearly torched your own career to help me. How could you do more?"

"Well, it's just that…remember when you visited me in the hospital after I threw my back out? I said some very mean things to you, and I never really apologised to you for it. And, that has been eating away at me…all the people I hurt because I wasn't ready to deal with being assaulted…all the snapping out. I apologised to Liv and the rest of the squad, but I never had a chance to apologise to you…Elliot, I'm sorry."

They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity. Elliot's eyes were searching, and simultaneously understanding. Casey's eyes betrayed sadness, but also the strength to stop that sadness from turning into tears or an outburst, a strength Elliot had not seen before.

"Casey, I accept your apology. I also want you to know that, I didn't take that personally. As far as I am concerned it never affected our friendship."

"Thank you, Elliot. That's very big of you."

Casey embraced Elliot, hugging him tightly. Elliot returned her hug, gently stroking her back.

"It's OK, ya big lug! You can squeeze tighter. I may still be tender, but I'm not made of porcelain!"

"Thanks!" Elliot squeezed tighter. They held on to each other for another moment, and then they let go.

"I have to tell you, Casey, it was very big of YOU to go charging like Custer at the bosses to try to help me! Not many lawyers would do that."

"Well, Elliot, remember when I told you last year I wanted to go after Taft? Remember what you asked me? 'What good will it do for anyone for you to throw away your career?' The good guys need you, Elliot. We can't do what we do half as well as we do without you!"

"Thanks…that feels good." responded Elliot. After a minute, a mischievous smirk came across his face. "I see you have a good memory, boss. Looks like I'm going to have to do my best not to get caught!"

"Huh! I bet you were like that as a kid too! Your kindergarten teacher must have just LOVED you! Well…I'm always up for a challenge!"


End file.
